


My hero

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: One hour has passed since Lord Voldemort's defeat and Harry Potter's best friend Ron Weasley has been sent to look for survivors. He never expected to find love at the same time.





	My hero

It was the hour after Voldemort had fallen and Ron was wandering around aimlessly looking for signs of survivors under Harry's order.

A familiar voice called out, "Won Won, help me! I'm under here!"

Ron cringed at the sound of Lavender Brown's voice but followed it all the same as she kept crying out over and over again.

Finally Ron discovered the source of the voice a few miles away underneath the remains of Dumbledore's coffin, Lavender was crying Ron's name out as he shakily cast a hover charm on the destroyed coffin and sent it flying into a nearby hill.

Lavender flung her dirty arms around Ron and wept. "I-I've m-missed you so m-much Won Won."

Ron awkwardly patted her head and said, "Can you not call me that."

Lavender wiped her tears away with her sleeve and stammered, "S-sorry for causing you any trouble, Ron."

Ron sighed. "It's ok, Harry sent me out on an errand to find survivors. But, you're the first I've found."

Lavender said, "Thank you for saving me."

Ron stated, "No problem."

Lavender asked, "Shouldn't you be mourning with Hermione?"

Ron chuckled. "Haven't you heard? Hermione got together with Fred after she saved his life."

Lavender gasped. "Did she?"

Ron nodded and went on, "So far, they've got together and so have Harry and Draco. But, I bet Neville and Luna will get together soon too."

Lavender inquired, "And what about you, who are you with now?"

Ron muttered, "No one."

Lavender smirked. "Really? Harry Potter's best friend hasn't gotten together with anyone?"

Ron nodded and admitted, "I was kinda hoping you'd still be alive."

Lavender gasped. "You were?"

Ron smiled. "Yep and I'm glad I waited."

Lavender asked, "Why?"

Ron explained, "Because now I get to be your hero."

Lavender beamed, "You are my hero, Ronald Weasley."

Ron cringed. "Just call me Ron."

Lavender pulled him closer and whispered, "You love me really."

Lavender then pulled Ron into a first passionate kiss mere metres away from Albus Dumbledore's remains.


End file.
